


A Rush of Blood to the Head

by suiseihoneymoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, but its okay because theyre learning, domestic kuroken!, kuroken struggles to adult, no beta we die like men, they make mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiseihoneymoon/pseuds/suiseihoneymoon
Summary: When Kuroo first suggested living together, Kenma was more than willing to agree.//Domestic kuroken + slight sickfic!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Adalia](https://twitter.com/Adaliakaisa), hope you like it!!!

When Kuroo first suggested living together, Kenma was more than willing to agree. Their universities were nearby, it would save the cost of renting two separate dorm rooms, and most importantly, since they’ve been together for two years already and it would save a lot of time from having to travel to and from each other’s dorms. 

It was the first time in his life that Kenma was excited for anything besides video games (and the Nationals match with Karasuno, of course). 

It was great. In the beginning, Kuroo would make printouts of their schedules and try to match them together so that they would leave the house or go back together whenever possible. He also made sure to check in on Kenma occasionally to make sure that he wasn’t too focussed on gaming or his coursework to the extent of neglecting his health. 

Kenma appreciated Kuroo’s concern, but he also cared about Kuroo, so whenever he sees that the lights are still on in the living room, meaning that Kuroo is still waiting for Kenma to finish gaming or to end his stream, he would chase Kuroo to sleep first, because Kuroo is an early riser and Kenma wasn’t going to let him wreck his sleep just because of Kenma. And just before Kuroo goes to bed, he’ll pull Kenma close and press a kiss to his temple, while reminding him not to stay up too late, before pushing himself off the sofa and heading off to his room to sleep.

Kenma loved living with Kuroo. 

However, the thrill of living together with your partner only lasts for so long. Eventually, Kenma and Kuroo went back to the way they usually lived life before they moved in together. Kuroo started becoming more preoccupied with work, and Kenma started gaming with more abandon, not really caring about the time since Kuroo was no longer really there to remind him not to game or stream for too long. 

Soon enough, Kuroo’s workload started to take a toll on him. He would leave the house as early as 7am, and during extremely busy periods, he would come home at timings past midnight. Even when he wasn’t out busy at school, he would be doing personal assignments at home to be handed in within a three day deadline. It was  _ hectic _ .

Things didn’t go much better for Kenma either. With his newfound hobby in stock trading and his still growing YouTube channel, there was a need for him to put more time into learning how the stock market works, as well as consistently put out new content on his channel to attract more subscribers. 

They would still do the things they do together, like eat meals together when they can, or on the rare times that Kuroo was temporarily free from the confines of nonstop projects and assignments to hand in, they would go on a movie, or just leave the house to have a good meal out. They still do these things together, and while Kenma appreciates being able to spend more time with Kuroo, sometimes, Kuroo’s mind just doesn’t seem to be fully into their date, with the constant emails and texts from his professors and groupmates. 

He doesn’t mind, really. Kuroo told Kenma once that he wanted to work hard to give Kenma a good life and be able to contribute to their expenses, which Kenma respects, especially while they’re currently only depending on Kenma’s side hustles of trading and streaming, which can barely get them by on a daily basis.

Kenma didn’t even notice when he started falling sick. It just started out as the common flu initially. Despite sneezing and coughing significantly more than usual, he brushed it off as he usually didn’t fall sick for more than three to four days at once. However, he failed to neglect that all the times he fell sick, due to his uncaring nature, his parents would be the first to notice and they would immediately feed him medicine or food that was good for the flu. Even when his chat started to comment on how Kenma’s voice sounded a little different than usual, he didn’t give it much thought, placing the blame on the new microphone he bought so that he could stream with better quality. 

Eventually, his flu developed and he became more lethargic as the days went on. Sometimes, he’d call or text Kuroo on days that he’s buying dinner for them to get something lighter as he wasn’t feeling too well, to see a bag of fast food on the counter when Kuroo reaches home.  _ Probably slipped his mind,  _ Kenma thinks, because of schoolwork. So Kenma doesn’t say anything because he knows how much emphasis Kuroo puts on his studies and besides, what’s done has been done. 

That is, until one day when Kuroo is finally free from the shackles of his projects and can finally afford to slow down his pace a little one day, excited to finally be able to spend more time with Kenma, but what he expects, unfortunately, isn’t what’s really going on. 

“Kenma! I’m home!” Kuroo calls out as he opens the main door and steps into the house, expecting Kenma to be in his room streaming. 

He takes off his shoes and walks into Kenma’s room, to find out that he’s not there, and his desktop is shut off. 

_ Strange. Kenma would tell me if he went out. Maybe I should check the other rooms just in case.  _

Kuroo makes a round around the house, before checking his bedroom, in which he finds Kenma curled up on the bed. 

“Kenma! Are you okay?” Kuroo calls out. 

No response. 

_ He’s asleep. That’s weird.  _

He walks towards the bed and sits down, shocked when he rests his hand on Kenma’s. It’s hot. 

He immediately puts his hand on Kenma’s forehead. It’s  _ burning _ . 

Vigorously shaking Kenma awake, Kuroo exclaims, “Kenma! What the heck, you’re burning!”

Kenma wakes up groggily, still trying to gain his bearings. 

“Huh? Kuro? What’s happening?” 

“What do you mean what’s happening?” Kuroo demands. “You have a fever!” 

“Oh. It’s okay, it’ll go away with some sleep.” Kenma dismisses, allowing himself to drift back to sleep. 

“It’s not okay! Have you seen a doctor or eaten any meds?” Kuroo asks worriedly, to which Kenma shakes his head slightly. 

“That’s not good. Wait here, I’ll check if we have any fever meds.”

A few minutes later, Kuroo comes back with a cup of water in one hand and the fever medicine in another. 

“Here, sit up. Take the medicine.” 

Kenma obeys, but makes a face when he tastes the medicine before chugging down the water and collapsing on the bed again. 

Looking at Kenma’s feeble state, Kuroo goes to refill the cup and puts the cup of water on the bedside table, before proceeding to take his laptop and settle down in the room at the study table, constantly checking to see if Kenma has woken up or if his fever is receding. 

A few hours later, Kenma wakes up with a slight groan, and Kuroo immediately stands up from his chair to walk over to the bed.

“Are you feeling better yet? Need me to bring you to the doctors?” Kuroo asks, concern obvious in his tone. 

Kenma lightly presses the back of his hand to his forehead, and replies sleepily, “I think it’s fine. The fever seems to have receded enough for me to sleep the rest away.” 

“When did it start?” Kuroo asks softly. There’s something in his voice, anger? Disappointment? It took Kenma aback, mainly because he’s never really seen Kuroo like this before. Sure, he’s been visibly upset before, but it was because he wasn’t happy about losing his matches, not...because of a small thing like falling sick. 

“Few weeks back, maybe? But I didn’t think much of it since it was just a mild flu. Usually I recover from these within a few days.” Kenma replies carefully, not wanting to trigger any strong reaction from Kuroo. Unfortunately, it does the exact opposite of what he’d hope. 

“A few weeks? And I didn’t notice at all? What kind of boyfriend am I if I can’t even realise that you’re suffering, and only know about it when you actually fall sick enough to hinder your work? And why didn’t you say anything? I wouldn’t have brought back those junk foods to worsen your condition.” Kuroo raises his voice a little, agitated, not at Kenma, but himself. 

Kenma flinches slightly. It was unusual for Kuroo to be this upset in front of Kenma. “You were busy with work, and I didn’t think this was of significant enough importance to interrupt your work, so…”

“Wait, what? Did I really seem that busy? Kenma, come on, you know you can come to me about anything, I would never brush you off even for work. And you know you take higher precedence over work.” Kuroo says, confused. 

Kenma looks down, not really looking at Kuroo. “Well… I did try to tell you a few times that I wasn’t really feeling well…”

Upon hearing that, Kuroo buries his face in his hands. “Oh my god, Kenma. What have I done? What’s happening to me?”

Kenma lets out a small laugh. “I guess you just got too lost in your work. Happens sometimes, you know? Also the reason why I fell sick? I had a hand in this too, if I had been more proactive in looking after myself, maybe I wouldn’t have fallen this sick.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” Kuroo chuckles. “Man. Who knew this was so hard?”

“Nobody said it was easy.” Kenma replies, a small smirk on his face.

“Yeah, well, no one ever said it would be this hard either.” Kuroo grins. “But it’s okay, we’ll get there. We make mistakes and we learn from them. So cheers to a relationship that’s rocky, but one in which we’ll grow lots in.”

“Yeah, cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading to the end!!!! :D
> 
> scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyucloud) sometime? :')


End file.
